harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Karen (HM64)
(+3) (+3) (+3) (+3) |Recipe = Strawberry Champagne |Ingredient image = HM64 item strawberry.png }} Karen is the most challenging girl to impress of Harvest Moon 64. She is often rude towards strangers and initially is not very talkative. Her father, a gruff and irritable farmer, owns the Vineyard, so she appreciates gifts of wine or wild berries. She and her father seldom get along, and her only real friends are Kai (a worker on the Vineyard) and Ann. Once you befriend Karen, she will begin to be more open. If you do not charm her, she ends up either leaving town to become a dancer in the city or falling in love with Kai, depending on your level of involvement in the family vineyard. Something of a wine connoisseur, Karen waitresses nights at the Bar (which she quits if the player marries her) and is the town champion in the customary New Year's drinking contest. Her birthday is the 29th of Winter, possibly making her 19 years old in the beginning of the game. Facts * If the player talks to her fifty times while holding their dog, her heart level will go up. * The blonde in Karen's bangs come from her grandmother's blonde hair. * Cliff, a traveler who comes to Flower Bud, is Karen's cousin. * If the player is still trying to marry Karen and reaches the second year, beating her in drinking at the New Year's Festival will increase her affection. To build a high enough tolerence, the player should go and drink at the bar whenever it is open. Found at * Vineyard * Near Carpenter's house * At the beach (On Sundays) * At the Bar (Most nights) * Star Night Festival - At the beach * New Year's Eve - Bar Gifts Karen likes: * Wild Grapes * Strawberries * Veryberry Fruit * Tomato * Wine Events Dream Event * You'll have a dream (flashback) to when Karen was accidently locked away and someone came and helped her out, and her father took her home after. The next day, go to the vineyard and enter the wine room. She will give you a tour, and you will end up locked in. To exit, go to the top corner of the ground floor. Tell her it was you let her out that time ago and she'll be happy. Requirements: Yellow heart on any kind of day. Sprained ankle * Also when she reaches a yellow heart, she sprains her ankle near the old tree in the vineyard. Helping her yourself will raise her affection, but if you go get help, Kai will help her instead. Requirements: Yellow heart on a sunny day. If she, her father, and Kai are NOT outside, that indicates that the event has been triggered and the player should go check the tree to see if she's there. Save the Vineyard # Give the bartender gifts until he gives you the "Door to Heaven" wine (Karen will sometimes notice it when you talk to her). # Become friends with the Harvest Sprites. # The Harvest Sprites will tell you about the spirit of the old tree in the Vineyard, and mention asking the Goddess to awaken it. # Toss a vegetable into the Goddess's Pond and ask her to awaken the spirit in the tree. # When you go to bed on Fall 6, the Goddess will come to you in your sleep and say that the Keifu Fairies have returned. # If you have Karen at a Pink Heart, she will come to your house at 6PM on Fall 7, and invite you to watch the Keifu Fairies dance. You will receive a picture for this. This will NOT work if you marry Karen beforehand. Karen Requests Blue Feather * Have Karen at max affection and go to the beach at night. She'll ask you if you love her. Answer yes and she'll ask you to show her a blue feather. Requirements: Pink heart on a non-rainy night. See also Karen (Mineral Town) Category:HM64 Bachelorettes